landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Littlefoot and the Ghostlight
''Littlefoot and the Ghostlight ''is a "The Amazing World of Dinopals" Short created for the DVD of "The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Movie". Transcript: *(Cartoon Network and Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary logos pop up, a title card called/named Littlefoot and the Ghostlight popped up) *(It was night at Elmore) *(Penny's mother, Judith Fitzgerald is watering her flowers, but Littlefoot is pulling it slowly and laughs) *(Tobias and Banana Joe are making their posters of "The Tree-house Boys", Littlefoot suddenly pops out scaring them, Tobias and Banana Joe fall faintly) *(Carrie is doing sittng outside of the Elmore School, Littlefoot is in the cone moving and Carrie looks at it, Littlefoot pops out scaring her, Carrie gets shocked, Littlefoot laughs) *(Gumball's father, Richard is sleeping on his couch, Littlefoot tries to scare him with lots of loud stuff, but fails) *(Tobias and Rachel's mother, Jackie Wilson is grabbing her son and daughter's toys, Littlefoot gets the same toys, Jackie comes out confused, but grabs 'em anyway. Jackie comes out and gets shocked about too many toys, Littlefoot chuckles) *(Gumball, Penny and their friends are out here for a picnic) *Gumball: (Sighs) It sure is a nice night. *(Dominos that are shaped like Littlefoot was suddenly seen behind Gumball and Penny) *Penny: (Giggles as she sees the dominos shaped like Littlefoot) It sure is a nice night, but look who's out here late for his date. *Gumball: (Also giggles when he sees the dominos shaped like Littlefoot) Hey, that rhymes! Anyways, I sure hope Littlefoot isn't waiting around to scare me like Carrie did, cause I'll freak out. *(Littlefoot suddenly scares Gumball form behind one of the trees with a loud roar, Gumball slips to the dominos, the dominos are knocked over to reveal a cardboard Littlefoot, Cera and the others laugh) *Cera: Only you can be that fast if you were scared. *Littlefoot: Oh Gumball, you acted like you've just seen (Ghostly voice) the Ghostlight. *Miss Simian: Littlefoot! Don't mock the Ghostlight. *Gumball: Yeah Littlefoot, don't mock the... Wait, what is the Ghostlight? *(Music stopped playing) *Chomper: Uh, does anyone know what the Ghostlight is... Besides Littlefoot? *Petrie: Me don't. *Spike: Uh uh. *Ruby: No definition. *Guido: No definition either. *Terra: I can't find in the Dictionary. *Ali: No clue. *Miss Simian: Let me handle this! *(Everybody except Littlefoot and Gumball move back) *Miss Simian: The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very kids. *Littlefoot: Don't be very scared Gumball, it's not actually real. *Miss Simian: It is real! *Littlefoot: (Scared) Or maybe actually real. *Miss Simian: It all started on a night like tonight, a young couple was headed down this very stretch of the Mother Road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow. And all there was left were two kids. *(Everyone was scared, especially Littlefoot) *Miss Simian: So remember, the one thing that angers the Ghostlight is the sound of shaky body parts. *(Littlefoot's legs are shaking because he was scared of the story. He saw his legs and put 'em through the grass, his tail was also shaking and he saw it shaking, he put his tail through the grass too, his teeth were chattering, Littlefoot growled while he saw his teeth chatter, so he put grass on his teeth, he's now uncontrollably shaky) *Miss Simian: As you head home tonight, keep an eye out, the Ghostlight could be anywhere... Well good night (runs to her school of Elmore) *Penny: (Yawns) I'm tired, good night Gumball! *(Everyone came to their homes, except for Littlefoot who was still scared of the story) *Littlefoot: Uh... Good night? *(The lights at Gumball and the others' picnic place power came out and Littlefoot was scared) *(Littlefoot was holding a flashlight, he was walking to the creepy forest that Penny and her family always camp here, Littlefoot suddenly heard a noise) *Littlefoot: (Turns around) What was that!? *(Nothing was behind Littlefoot, he was shaking because he still remembers the story that Miss Simian told everyone at the picnic place. Littlefoot's flashlight suddenly comes off, Littlefoot was scared, he hid behind one of the trees, he gasps as he saw the light) *Littlefoot: Oh no! It's the Ghostlight! I'm sorry I didn't believe you were real! Return from where you CAME! *(The light turned out to be a firefly, the firefly left Littlefoot alone) *Littlefoot: Never mind, it's just a firefly. Fireflies don't yell, Miss Simian said the Ghostlight is blue. *(Then suddenly a blue translucent popped behind Littlefoot. Littlefoot got shocked and turned his head around to see what's behind him, Littlefoot got scared as he turned his head back) *Littlefoot: The Ghostlight! *(Littlefoot runs out of the creepy forest and kept screaming, Penny and Cera chuckled because they pranked him and used Mr. Cuddles to joke on him, Littlefoot got back to Elmore and kept screaming) *Littlefoot: The Ghostlight's right behind me! *(Littlefoot stopped as Mr. Cuddles got in front and scares him) *Littlefoot: Now it's in front of me! (Ran right past his friends) In front my face! *(Littlefoot ran to the shop where Larry works at, Littlefoot's scream woke up Larry while sleeping, Larry also screamed, Littlefoot drifted out of the shop, Littlefoot ran right past his friends again) *Littlefoot: The Ghostlight's gonna eat me! *Tobias: Eh, let me know how it turns out. *(Littlefoot gets tired from running too much and goes back to the picnic place and now out of breathe) *Littlefoot: (Exhausted) The Ghostlight's gonna... Eat me... And serve me for dinner... To the monsters from the creepy for... *(Littlefoot was about to say forest but figured out that the Ghostlight was actually Penny's pet, Mr. Cuddles) *Littlefoot: Wait a minute, Mr. Cuddles? *(Littlefoot's friends laughed at this) *Gumball and Darwin: Got ya! *Littlefoot: (Chuckles) I knew this was a prank this whole time. *Miss Simian: You see Littlefoot, the only thing to be scared of is your imagination. *Patrick Fitzgerald: Yep, and that of course the Abominable Snowman... Well, good night! *(Everyone said "Good night" again and went to their homes except for Littlefoot who is scared what Patrick said, the lights suddenly go out again) *Littlefoot: The Abominable what? *(Littlefoot shakes again like what he heard from Miss Simian's story about the Ghostlight) *(The Credits pop up with screenshots from the Short) *(The Abominable Snowman turns out to be real, Littlefoot turns around and gets shocked) *Littlefoot: You'd better run, they say there's a Snowman out here tonight, but I haven't seen him yet, good night. *(Littlefoot doesn't believe the Abominable Snowman is real and takes Mr. Cuddles, the Abominable Snowman suddenly said one thing) *the Abominable Snowman: Huh? *(The End) Category:Fanfiction Crossovers